1. Field of the Invention
This invention is relevant to the field of soil treatment apparatuses.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Fertilizer is a common and preferred treatment used in modern agriculture. Liquid fertilizers are often preferred for their ease of delivery to agricultural roots systems. Prior apparatus are disclosed in the following United States or foreign patents; U.S. Pat. Application No. 200256554 J W Hargraves et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,169 F J Mikstiz, U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,724 R B Wheeley, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,078 D B Pendergrass, U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,060 W F Cady, U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,921 M A Brown, U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,836 L Overocker, U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,921 M J Kordon, U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,686 W C Collens, U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,131 W C Collens, U.S. Pat. No. 3,716,005 J W Fennell, U.S. Pat. No. 3,602,166 M L Peterson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,211,114 B Ucinhaska, U.S. Pat. No. 3,143,090 R D Cecil et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,025,806 A W Peck, U.S. Pat. No. 2,975,735 W T Purvance, U.S. Pat. No. 2,876,718 J B Vaughan, U.S. Pat. No. 2,866,422 R L Colson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,845,884 P K Clausing et al., FR1107575 De Lomine et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,649,060 C A Hawkins et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,649,061 C A Hawkins et al., GB643395, U.S. Pat. No. 2,384,469 J Kalix, U.S. Pat. No. 2,139,306 C Gaffney, U.S. Pat. No. 2,072,331 W R Hanna, U.S. Pat. No. 1,871,529 G C Karshner, U.S. Pat. No. 1,424,728 H Knight et al., U.S. Pat. No. RE 15,151 H Knight, U.S. Pat. No. 1,359,177 H Knight, U.S. Pat. No. 1,171,277 H D Thayer, U.S. Pat. No. 1,117,333 W Cooper, DE225866 A Lucht, U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,895. However, none of the above patents however disclose the aspects of the current invention.